1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical tracking and imaging systems and, in particular, to optical tracking and imaging systems for weapon guidance.
2. Description of Related Art
Semi-active laser (SAL) detection or tracking systems are used by the military to support precision laser-guided weapons. With a SAL system, a narrow laser beam of energy is produced and transmitted toward a target. The laser radiation is typically generated and transmitted from a laser target designator (LTD) manned by a forward observer. The forward observer directs the laser radiation to the selected target, thereby designating the target. The SAL seeking system of the laser guided weapon, remotely located from the target and designator, can detect the laser radiation reflected from the target and assists in guiding the weapon to the target. A significant disadvantage to weapon delivery techniques using SAL systems is the requirement the forward observer maintain laser target designation until weapon impact for acceptable accuracy.
In view of this disadvantage, contrast imaging seekers are available for precision guided weapon delivery. Such imaging seekers rely on automatic target tracking algorithms that distinguish an image of the target from background clutter under ambient lighting. The ability to passively track the target through imaging precludes active target designation by a forward observer. However, passively acquiring targets is difficult, often requiring highly sophisticated automatic target acquisition/recognition (ATA/ATR) algorithms with demanding processing resources. Moreover, passive imaging systems can encounter significant tracking problems when the target undergoes rapid changes in illumination.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allows for improved tracking. There also remains a need in the art for such systems and methods that are easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.